Intertwined Permanently
by AlwaysHiei
Summary: Naraku is dead and the jewel is completed. The group is left with a choice: Who gets to live? Kagome or Kikyo? They choose Kikyo, and Kagome is to die in three days, unless, a certain crimson eyed demon can save her in time. InuYYH crossover. HieiKagome
1. Chapter 1

-KAGOME'S POV-  
"Inuyasha , Kagome or Kikyo? Who shall we choose?", questioned Sango.

"Kikyo , of course! Why would we want to choose that baka , Kagome ?"Came the reply from Inuyasha.

"Yeah, Kikyo is way stronger, prettier, older, smarter, and nicer than that stupid, cheap imitation." Said Shippo.

"True." Was the simple reply.

'They talk about me as though I'm not here, but to them I'm probably not, I'm just their chore girl, their slave, nothing more, ever since we killed Naraku and Kikyo joined us. I really should do something, I know, but I just can't, won't, hurt them. I still love them.' Thought Kagome. 'Now I'm going to die. The jewel can only have one guardian at a time, and since the well was sealed somehow -cough Kikyo cough- I can't go back to my own time to guard the jewel there so either Kikyo or I must die and it will be me seeing as to how the decision was left up to Inuyasha and the others and they hate me now.' Kagome sighed. Her life really sucked.

-IN SPIRIT WORLD-

"What is it that you want and why only from me?" Hiei said in a monotone voice to Koenma.

"Well Hiei, I have a mission for you, and I only needed one of you to do it and you have the most free time out of the four of you." Was the slightly frightened reply from Koenma.

"Hn." Was all that came out of Hiei's lips.

"What I need you to do is to save a very important girl from her used to be friends and use a portal to transport her back here. You will need to gain her trust probably so do try to at least not be rude. Oh, you also must be transported back in time approximately 500 years as well." Koenma explained.

Hiei was a bit surprised at the last bit, though he didn't show it.

Koenma continued on, "The girls name is Kagome Higurashi. She lives on a shrine in Tokyo and is the guardian of the Shikon jewel. She used to time travel back in time until somehow the well she used to transport herself back and forth in time was sealed so she's stuck in the past. Her friends re going to kill her soon because the jewel can only have one guardian at a time and there's another guardian who was brought back to life there already. So when you find her call Botan and have her make a portal to my office for you and Kagome. Good luck." And with that Hiei found himself falling through a portal leading to the past.  
-to be continued-  
thank you for reading my story! It's my first one! Please review make suggestions! 


	2. Chapter 2

Intertwined Permanently

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

-HIEI'S POV-

I landed roughly on a forest floor after falling through the portal leading me out of Koenma's office and into the past. I looked around at my surroundings and noticed a well that had many bones within it. I then saw a small ningen village not too far off and decided to begin my search for the girl 'Kagome' there.

-KAGOME'S POV-

I sat in the hut that my 'friends' sealed me in last night, watching, through a crack, small children playing tag not too far off. Oh how much I wish that I could go back to when I was a young child who played in the park with friends without a care in the world. But I couldn't go back, no matter how much I wanted to.

At my death Kikyo and I shall sit in a circle drawn on the ground and Inuyasha shall tell the Shikon jewel his decision. Then the jewel will pull Kikyo and I inside of it. Once inside Midoriko will have to perform some spell that will withdraw my soul from my body and put it into Kikyo. Then they will give my body to Kikyo so she won't be a clay pot anymore. Kaede also saw it fit to add that it will be extremely painful when they pull my soul from my body.

I guess I don't mind all that much, I just wish that I could say bye to my mom; my brother and grandpa were killed in a car crash. Oh well, just one more bad thing that is going to happen to me but I'll be ok.

-HIEI'S POV-

I made it to the village and am now in the trees preparing to attack the hanyou guarding the hut that I think the girl is in, seeing as to how there are seal covering it almost completely.

Right before I attacked the hanyou left abruptly at the calling of a woman, dressed in miko garbs who looks almost exactly the same as 'Kagome' does, but not quite. Besides, this woman smells of clay and graveyard dirt. It's disgusting.

I changed my mind and am now going to wait till night falls and everyone is asleep before I go down to the hut to see who or what is so precious that is is sealed so carefully.

-NIGHTTIME; EVERYONE IS ASLEEP-  
-KAGOME'S POV-

I watched as everyone drifted away, into there own quarters before I began slowly eating some of the food I hid in my pocket. I didn't want to eat that clay pots cooking unless I really had to.  
As I ate I saw a shadow flit from a nearby tree over to my hut. It then, quickly and quietly, forced open a really small window that I couldn't even fit into. It probably chose that window because it was the only part of the hut not covered with seals.

The 'blur' then poked his head in and asked "Are you 'Kagome Higurashi'?"

"Y-yes, I am." I stuttered out, nervously.

"Hn. I am Hiei, and I work for the Spirit World, I was sent back in time to rescue you and take you back to my boss. Don't ask why." Hiei said.

"Oh, how do you plan to save me though? This hut is covered in seals that could kill you and I if touched or tampered with too much." I explained.

"I'm not sure. I'll probably have to save you at this ritual thing my boss mentioned. When is that going to happen?" He replied.

In three days." I said.

"Then I'll get you in three days." Hiei said, and then disappeared into the night as quickly as he came.

"I'll hold you to that, Hiei." I called out softly, into the night, hoping he heard me. 


	3. Chapter 3

-HIEI'S POV-

As I left the huts window I heard the faint sound of the woman's soft voice. It said "I'll hold you to that, Hiei." 'Go on ahead and do so. I will save you, but not because of my job or because I really care, I just don't want you to be able to say that I lied to you'  
Were my thoughts, which I knew were at least partially true. The only part not true about it was the fact that I care, but only a little.

With that thought, I continued on in search of a nice tree and once I found one I laid on it and fell into a light sleep.

-KAGOME'S POV-

I watched as Hiei ran off until I could no longer see him anymore, which didn't take very long with his super speed.

Once he was out of sight I walked back over to my perch by the crack in the wall. I put my food back into its hiding place; I didn't feel hungry any longer, and went to sleep, no longer worried about dieing, for I had Hiei now and I had a feeling that he wouldn't let me down.

-HIEI'S POV-

I woke up early the next morning to the horrid smell of that clay pot. I looked down to see that clay pot and the hanyou walking towards where I lay. Unable to stand the smell and not wanting to get caught (Not that they could beat me in a fight, I just wasn't in the mood to fight them.) I left in a blur towards the village where Kagome currently resided. Once I got there the stench of the pot was overpowered by the scent of Sakura petals and vanilla. 'Kagome's scent. Her wonderful scent.' 'What am I saying! She doesn't smell good! She doesn't even look good! She means nothing to me; all she is is someone that my boss is forcing me to protect against my own will! She's just another stupid human!' I thought, denying the fact that I really did care for her and think that she smelled and looked good.

I decided to stay in a tree by her hut where I could watch Kagome sleep.

-KAGOME'S POV-

I awoke the next morning, rather late for me, probably because of my talk with Hiei. For some reason I just couldn't get that demon off of my mind. Somehow it seemed that knowing that Hiei would protect me helped me rest even easier than I did when I knew I had Inuyasha. Somehow it seemed that I could open myself up to Hiei easier than I could with anyone else. Easier than with my own mother, and I barely even knew him!

I absolutely love his crimson eyes! They are so cool! I also loved his hair. I wonder how he got it like that? wonder how

As I continued thinking about Hiei I barely noticed a light tapping coming from the window. When I did notice it I walked over to it and opened it. Surprisingly it was Hiei! Once I moved out of the way he poked his head into the hut. I was about to ask what he wanted when I heard a soft growl coming from him and a light blush tainting his cheeks.

I giggled and asked, " Are you hungry?"

"Hn, why do you care?" He said, obnoxiously.

I ignored him and took some food from its hiding place, "here, Hiei," and I handed him some and kept some for myself.

As we ate I asked Hiei some questions and he answered, rather reluctantly.

He told me about his duties as a spirit detectives and I told him about my duties as the Shikon jewels guardian. He then told me about his rough and tumble past which made me cry. It was so sad. I felt really bad for Hiei, but I knew that he wouldn't want my pity, so I sat and cried softly, trying to calm down. Hiei just looked at me without emotion but I knew that he was at least a little confused.

When I finally stopped I told him that I was sorry and he just stared at me so I continued our conversation where it left off and told him about my brother and my grandfathers deaths and about my friends betrayal. At one point I thought that I saw some emotion flash onto his face. It was nighttime when he left and I just went to sleep, Hiei, once again, the only thing on my mind.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO DID! I'D LIKE TO RECOMMEND 'Shippo's Fiery Mistake' to everyone. It's really funny!- Alwayshiei 


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S RECCOMENDATION: I'D LIKE TO RECCOMEND A GOOD InuYasha FAN FICTION, 'Shippo's Fiery Mistake' By: InsaneTaco. IT'S A GREAT STORY. PRETTY, FUNNY, TOO.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and Yu Yu Hakusho.

-HIEI'S POV-

When I finally left Kagome's huts window, I felt that I had talked way too much. 'I even mentioned my past! I rarely even talk to Kurama that much and he's what humans call 'my best friend'. So if he's my 'best friend' then what does that make Kagome, seeing as to how I talk to her more than I do to Kurama, and I barely just met her and she's a worthless human! It doesn't make sense! I couldn't stop myself from talking so much! My own self! I don't want her to think that I'm a really social person so I won't go over there tomorrow, I'll just have to steal some food from someone. Even though that food was good. Really good. Rrrrrr, she even heard my stomach growl! I can't believe this! I can't wait toget this stupid mission over with.'

I continued running until I reached my perch from last night, and fell into a light sleep.

-THE NEXT DAY;KAGOME'S POV-

I woke up early the next morning to the sound of Kikyo's shrill voice screaming around at everyone else.

'Oh man. Stupid clay pot! Shut up! It's really early in the morning, the sun's not even up, and your over there ordering people around with your annoying voice, screaming no less! Some people happen to sleep at 3 freaking am!'

Knowing that I wouldn't get anymore sleep I got up and got some of my food out and ate it, while watching Kikyo scream and yell at the top of her lungs at other people. 'Man, that must suck.'

I saved some food for Hiei,hoping he would come by today, but it was unlikely, 'who would want to hang out with me?'At that moment Sango came into the hut with my food. I looked up at her and smiled but she merely glared at me and said "Hurry up and eat this, Kikyo went to all the trouble to cook for you, I never would have cooked for a backstabbing, murderer like you! But then, Kikyo's just a really nice person, pretty too, unlike you." I smiled sadly and took the food to eat, even though it was disgusting, because I knew that Sango was planning on watching me eat the whole thing.

As I slowly made myself sick by eating the junk cooked by Kikyo, I felt tears come to my eyes. I quickly wiped them away, not wanting Sango to see them because she would only hate me more if she thought that I was trying to get out of being killed. In her mind, I really deserved this. I remembered the reason why Sango and everyone began to hate me.

-FLASHBACK-

We had been attacked by Naraku's minions, including Kohaku, but we managed to get them to flee for their lives, although they all went in different directions. Kohaku had fled first so I ran after him before anyone else did. I remember getting lost in the woods and not being able to find him, meanwhile everyone else were now going after Kohaku as well. They had a much better chance, seeing as to how they had three people with really good senses with them while I had none. According to Miroku, when they reached Kohaku they were too late for I was already removing his jewel shard to keep for myself.

-END FLASHBACK-

It must have been Kikyo disguised as me because she had had an extra jewel shard when we found her and at that point only Naraku Kohaku and us had them(Koga had already been killed). Noone believed that it had been Kikyo who had killed Kohaku. They all thought that it had been me.

When I had finally eaten all of the 'food', if you could call it that, Sango snatched the tray away from me and quickly left the hut. I watched her sadly as she walked away greeted quickly by a laughing Shippo, smirking Inuyasha, and a merely smiling Miroku. Oh, how I wish I was with them. But I'm not and I never will be again in my life.

looking away from the happy scene I walked over to the window(Hiei broke it) I decided to watch the birds instead.

As I watched them my thoughts moved over to a dog demon. Sesshomaru to be exact. He and I had developed a rather unexpected relationship together. We had actually become friends, although I doubt he will ever admit it. He's not really that bad once you get to know him he's kind, in his own way that is. For instance, if he found you almost dead on the ground he might save you and when you wake up he would probably insult you and then leave you alone to fend for yourself. Or if he knew you well he might take you to his castle, and when you wake up he would still probably insult you but then he would say " You must leave in three days at the most, I don't care if you're dying, in three days I will have a servant pick you up and dump you outside if you are still here." Although that is rude I would rather get bandaged up and allowed to stay at his castle, even if only for three days, than just be left for dead without even the slightest bit of help from anybody. But that is just me. I wouldn't call him overprotective of me, I mean he might give me a small warning of someone or something being dangerous and he might save me in the middle of a huge battle, but that is about it. He wouldn't jump out in front of me or threaten or hurt someone for flirting with me, and I don't expect him to do so. I don't ever expect him to do anything for me because there is a really good chance that he won't.

-SPIRIT WORLD-

"Hey toddler! We just came to ask where in the heck Hiei is! Kurama can't even find him!"Yelled Yusuke as he walked into the prince of Spirit World's office, or should I say stormed, followed by two of his other teamates.

"Yeah, where's the shrimp!"Yelled Kuwabara, right into his thus far silent teamates ear.

"Kuwabara, would you please keep your voice down, and at least try to stop yelling into my ear. I'm getting a migraine." His no longer silent teamate, Kurama, pleaded.

" Alright, I'll tell you. Hiei is now on a mission that I sent him on. I only sent him because it required only one person, and Hiei has the most free time out of you four." Koenma spoke up, not wanting a migraine.

"What's the mission?" Questioned Yusuke, thankfully not yelling.

"Well he has to save a girl...(Procedes to explain the whole mission to them."

-AFTER EXPLAINATION-

"Oh, well no wonder we couldn't find him. He's in a whole different time period." Kurama stated, calmly.

"I hope he hurries, that girl is pretty." said Kuwabara, as he sat drooling and staring at Kagome's picture on the screen. Everyone else sweat dropped.

"Well, we're just gonna leave now." Said Yusuke, as he dragged Kuwabara away by force.

"Thank you for clearing that up, Koenma." Kurama said, before exiting the office.

"Just hope that Hiei does save her." Stated Koenma, before he got back to his work.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

THANK'S, EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED MY STORY. PLEASE, CONTINUE READING THIS STORY AND LEAVING PLENTLY OF REVIEWS, FLAMES ARE, AS ALWAYS, WELCOMED. SEEYA, -Alwayshiei

p.s.-this is a Hiei/Kagome fic! 


	5. Chapter 5

-HIEI'S POV-

I woke up, rather early, and quickly ran over to the village to observe the people, mainly the girl who looked like Kagome, the hanyou, and their closest friends, in order to perhaps obtain some clues as to what exactly the ritual was, and what exactly was going to happen. Today was the day I would save the girl, Kagome. So far I had only found out where and when it was to happen from listening to a few random conversations within the past couple of days.

Once I had spotted the miko, I hid nearby and began watching her.

As the day wore on, I had learned a few things, here and there. first off, it was to take place by a large spiritual tree. A tree that I passed by a few times, while going back and forth between the village and my tree. I had even considered staying there, but that idea was shot down when I realized how much the humans visited it.

I had also learned that it will happen at sunset, and that they waited for three days because they needed it to be a cresent moon on the night of the ritual.

I learned a few other facts that weren't that important to my mission so I didn't bother remembering most of them.

As I was creating the plan I didn't notice the demon slayer and the monk coming behind me, and thus was unable to do anything when they attacked and was knocked out.

-LATER THAT DAY;HIEI'S POV-

I woke up in a small dark room, unable to move much for I was tied up, and even if I could I wouldn't leave because of all of the seals that I sensed covering the whole outside of the hut." Ah, crud, this is a horrid time to be captured, not to mention that it was by two mere humans." I mumbled angrily to myself.

"I see that you are awake, eh? Took you long enough, at least an hour, but then again my attacks are always proficient, so that should be expected, even if you are a demon." Boasted an unknown voice.

"Hn, you shouldn't be so cocky, remember you attacked me from behind, not to mention that you had a partner." Replied Hiei, regaining his emotionless mask.

" Rrr. Listen you, you aren't exactly in a position to talk to me like that, you are MY hostage, I'm not yours." Yelled the voice, obviously angry at Hiei's reply.

"I could care less, it is not as though I really have anything to live for, and in truth, I'm not scared of you at all." Hiei said looking up toward the direction of where the voice was coming from.

"Well whatever I'll get the information out one way or another. Now, Hiei, am I correct in the assumption that you are trying to help to save Kagome?" The voice questioned.

"Hn. Even if I did it is only because it is my job. it's not as though I care about what happens to her." Hiei lied, knowing that he did care.

"Why does your job require Kagome?" The voice continued with the interrogation.

"I haven't a clue as to what her purpose is. I was only told to save her and return her safely to my boss's headquarters, if you must know." Was his answer.

Suddenly the voices owner came out of the darkness to reveal the demon slayer. As she was moving toward Hiei, the door to the hut, well actually the whole left wall, burst open to reveal a man with long silver hair, one arm, elegant fuedal Japan clothing, claws, to red stripes on each of his cheeks, and a cresent moon on his forhead.

"I am here for the Tetsusaiga. Where is it, girl?" The figure asked.

The demon slayer stumbled back into a wall and nervously stuttered out "I-Inuyasha h-has it, Lord Sesshom-m-maru," Hiei stifled a chuckle.

"Where is Inuyasha then?" Sesshomaru asked, growing frusterated quickly.

"I don't k-know." She quite obviously lied.

"Don't lie to me girl. You, demon, what are you doing here?" He indicated Hiei with his sword.

" I'm here on a rescue mission for my job. I'm supposed to rescue a girl named Kagome. Don't ask why." Was Hiei's reply.

" I see, well I owe the girl one for saving Rin so here." He quickly swiped the ropes off of Hiei with his sword. " Go ahead and finish your job while I kill this girl." And with that Hiei flitted away as Sango and Sesshomaru began to fight eachother to the death.

As Hiei neared the ritual area, which had probably started already he quickly wondered what Kagome would think of him if he didn't save her. ' She'd hate me.' was his personal opinion.

When he got to the ritual he saw the miko and Kagome being pulled into the jewel so without any time for thought, he to quickly ran over to the jewel and plunged in.

When Hiei got inside he looked around and saw that Kagome was by her look-alike and an older priestess. He found himself being restrained by some demon spirit so all he could do was watch and listen for the time being.

" You Kikyo and you Kagome, you are both my jewel guardians but only one can remain and your friends chose Kagome to die and Kikyo to live. So, dear Kagome, any final words?" The older woman spoke holding back some tears, while Kagome smiled sadly and Kikyo smirked triumphantly.

"No, Midoriko, I don't have any. I said them all a little while ago." Kagome said softly.

"I-I see. Then on with the ritual." At this the woman chanted a spell, and when she was finished Kagome was in the air and was having her soul sucked out of her, as she screamed in pain.

When it was finally over, only half of her soul remained, and noone could survive long on that.

Unable to stand back any longer Hiei got out of the demons grasp and quickly jumped into the spell that Kagome had been in previously. When he was in Midoriko screamed at him and called him insane.

" I need you to do something for me. I need you to somehow use my soul to save her." Hiei interupted Midorikos screaming.

"Well I can do that but then there would be one too many guardians again." She replied.

"I'll bring her back to her own time so she is far away from Kikyo." He said quickly.

"OK, but I must warn you that I am going to sortive intertwine your souls. And by doing so you and her will be intertwined permanently." She warned.

"As long as she is safe and I finish this stupid job." He replied.

"Ok then. From now on you and Kagome will have a extremely large connection to eachother.One that can never be broken unless one of you is killed." And with that she performed the spell that would connect Hiei and Kagome forever.

-ONCE THEY LEFT THE JEWEL-

As soon as he and Kagome left the jewel he realized that everyone was already gone.'I suppose it's for the better.' He thought as he looked down at the still unconcious girl in his arms.'Well better get back to spirit world then.' And with that he called Botan who came, made them a portal, and left in a rush to do her job.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

SO, HOW IS IT? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW! FLAMES, ARE, AS ALWAYS, WELCOMED! SEEYA,  
-AlwaysHiei 


	6. Chapter 6

-KAGOME'S POV-

I was really tired. I ached all over, and felt as though I had been eaten and thrown up over and over again.I didn't want to open my eyes for I was warm within an unknown persons arms, and this person was the only comforting thing around me at that moment and I didn't want the person to put me down if they knew that I was awake, I didn't want to lose my only comfort.

Suddenly it felt as though the person and I were falling through a really large ongoing hole. I was scared, even though my eyes were shut tight, the idea of falling through this hole forever at this fast speed and cold temperature just didn't appeal to me. As we continued falling, I gripped the figure tightly for fear of falling out of the persons hold.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, we stopped falling and landed, quite gracefully, on a sturdy floor. Feeling that I would be safe, I allowed myself to fall asleep.

-HIEI'S POV-

As we fell through the portal, I could tell that Kagome was scared, but it would be hard to comfort someone while falling at who knows what speed, in who knows what temperature, in almost pitch blackness, for what seemed like an eternity.

Suddenly, I felt her grip my cloak quite tightly, probably out of fear.

Luckily we landed in Koenmas office, and she let me go, and went to sleep.

Almost immediately afterwards, I was greeted by my boss, the grim reaper, my three teamates, Genkai, Shizuru, Keiko, Puu, and Yukina, all buzzing with questions and comments: "She's pretty!" "Do you think she will go out with me?" " I doubt it." "She must have gone through a lot." "I bet both her and Hiei are quite tired." "I love her hair!" "Good job Hiei." "How exactly DID you save her?" "I bet Hiei had to knock her out to get her to go with him, with his people skills." "Is she really strong?", and so on and so forth. In truth I was getting a really bad headache from it all, and I doubted it was helping Kagome to get any rest. I felt like yelling as loud as I could for them to shut up, but decided against it, for if all of their talking didn't, my yelling surely would awaken Kagome from her peaceful sleep.

I too was tired, though I didn't show it nor say it. It would make me look weak.

Then it finally hit me: Kagome and I were intertwined... permanently, until death do us part. We were stuck together for at least one of our life spans. Even if I wanted to leave her for good, even if I wanted to go to demon world, I couldn't. I'd always have to be in at least the same city as her. I had no choice.I had no choice! Absolutely none! I had given up that choice when the old miko told me the consequences, and I had brushed it off as nothing. As though being stuck with a human girl for the rest of my entire life was nothing! I was such an idiot! I destroyed my whole life on my own free will! I gave up the rest of my remaining freedom for a single, human girls, life!

"Uh, Hiei, are you ok?" Yusuke asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"He's probably just tired, Yusuke, we should probably just leave him to himself." Yukina suggested, luckily.

"Whatever." Yusuke replied.

I then handed over Kagome to the fox, and was about to leave when Koenma suggested that I stay at the foxes house, along with Kagome, for a few days, seeing as to how she had been through so much, and that I was the only one that she knew.

-AT KURAMA'S HOUSE-

When we got to the foxes house, Kagome began to stir, so the fox carried her to his couch and waited until she was awake.

When she awoke, she immediately began asking me questions "Hiei! Where are we? What time period? Why aren't I dead? How did we get here? Who is he? Where is Kikyo and the others?" She asked.

"Hn. We are at my friends house, in your original time period, because I saved you, through a portal, my friend, Kurama, this is his house, in their time period, I guess." I answered.

"It is nice to meet you, Kagome." Kurama said, as he held out his hand to help her off of the couch.

"It's nice to meet you too, Kurama." She replied, accepting his hand.

She then turned to him and said,"Thank you so much for saving me, Hiei." She said, smiling her beautiful smile at him.

"Hn. I was merely doing my job." He replied to her.

"Well now that we all know eachother, let's go out to eat." The fox suggested. And with that, we were all going outside for something to eat.

-KURAMA'S POV-

After driving around for a half-hour, we all agreed on eating at a nice, Chinese restaraunt, that wasn't too expensive, and wasn't that crowded.

Once inside and seated, a waitress with short dark brown hair came over to us. "What would you-Oh my gosh! K-Kagome! What are you doing here? What have you been up to! I haven't seen you in like 10 months! And your with THE Shuichi Minamino! Not to mention that other REALLY hot boy on your other side! He may be a bit short, but you aren't really that tall either Kagome! What happened to Hojo!"She somehow managed to say in one breath.

"H-hi Yuka, I was uh- I was visiting my grandma, I didn't tell you cuz' It was even a surprise to me and my grandma doesn't have a phone. What do you mean "THE Shuichi Minamino"? And Hiei isn't that short, in my opinion. Also Hojo and I were never together. I had been trying to tell you that for months, but you wouldn't listen." Kagome replied, somehow not seeming that happy about seeing this "Yuka" girl.

"Your grandma NEEDS to get a phone. "Hiei" is to short, Hojo and you were so obviously together, don't deny it, and THE Shuichi Minamino is right next to you, he's famous, everbody knows him, he even has a fan club! And guess what!Ayum, Eri and I are all members! You should totally join too!" Yuka cried out.

"Uh, no thanks." Kagome said, with about 5 sweat drops on her head. "Can we order, please?"

"Okie-dokie! What would you like!" Yuka replied, quite hyperly.

"Umm, some sweet and sour shrimp, fried rice, white rice, hot and sour soup, beef and broccili, and three orange sodas, please." Kagome recited what we had all agreed on.

"Ooooooooooookkkkkkkkk! Coming right up!" The waitress said and then ran off to her next table.

"Friend of yours?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess, but I'm not exactly sure why I am friends with her, Ayumi, or Eri. They are all quite annoying in my opinion. But I didn't feel that way before the fuedal era, back then I was just like them, I bet. And they're all still the same. They have yet to change." She replied.

"I see." I said.

"She IS annoying." Hiei commented, glaring at her back.

After we ate, we went back to my house for some sleep, that Hiei and Kagome really needed.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

HOW WAS IT? PLEASE REVIEW! FLAMES ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED! FINALLY KAGOMES MODERN ERA FRIENDS ENTER!(OR ERI DID, ANYWAY.) WHAT DID YOU THINK OF HER? SHOULD SHE AND THE REST OF THEM COME BACK INTO THE STORY? IF SO PLEASE TELL ME SO IN A REVIEW! SEEYA!

-AlwaysHiei 


	7. Chapter 7

-HIEI'S POV-

I awoke to find my self in Kurama's living room, on his couch, with a few blankets in me. It was actually quite comfortable. 'I should try sleeping on 'couches' more often. I wonder if a bed is just as comfortable?' I thought as I checked the time on the clock. it said that it was 10:07 am.

'Hn. I slept very late. The fox is probably already gone.' I thought as went into the kitchen, only to find a note that said: Dear Hiei and Kagome,

I've gone shopping with Yukina. No, Hiei, Kuwabara is NOT with us, so you don't have to come and find us or follow us, or go find Kuwabara so you can beat the crud out of him. We might go to dinner later, if that is the case, then I will call to invite you both.  
-Kurama

'So the fox is with my sister? Better him than Kuwabara.' I thought as I started breakfast.

-KAGOME'S POV-

I awoke to the smell of a very odd breakfast cooking.I lazily turned over to check the clock, which said: 10: 44 am.

At the site of what time it was I bolted upright in bed, dashed to the closet, grabbed some clothes, threw them on, grabbed my brush, and hurriedly brushed my hair before dashing towards the kitchen.

"I'm sorry I woke up so late!" I yelled after bursting through the door leading to the kitchen.

After I glanced around, I only saw a cooking Hiei but no Kurama.

"Eh? W-where's Kurama!" I asked.

"Shopping." He said simply, brushing my apology off.

"Breakfast is ready." He said, shoving a plate with some... um... some...a big... blob..thing.

I looked at the blob and then at Hiei, not sure if I was hungry anymore. But even so I got a fork, sat down at the table across from Hiei, who was already eating his blob with no problem, and began eating.

I had finally finished eating the blob, and it was, in fact,... HORRID! I'd never had anything like it before, and I wasn't exactly eager for more. I'd guess that cooking wasn't exactly Hiei's strong point.

"Hiei, I'm gonna go into Kurama's living room to see what he has to do. Wanna come?" I asked him.

"Fine" He replied, as he followed me into the living room.

-SIX HOURS LATER-

Hiei and I had been playing Sim's Bustin' Out for six hours straight!

Hiei's sim was a very ugly guy named 'Kuwabara' who Hiei seemed to torture, and I had a feeling that Hiei was enjoying it immensely. My sim was a pretty girl named after Rin, though my sim was an adult.

The phone began to ring, and I jumped up and dashed to answer it.

"Hello."

"Kagome, this is Kurama. I'm calling to invite you and Hiei out to dinner with Yukina and I at Wacdnald's in a half hour. Would you like to come? Yukina really wants to meet you, and I'm sure you will like her. She is very sweet."

"Of course I'll go Kurama! I'm sure Hiei will too! So I'll see you in a half hour, 'Kay?"

"Alright. See you then."

"Bye Kurama!"

Once I had hung up I turned to Hiei and said; "Hiei, do you wanna go to dinner with Kurama, Yukina and I?"I asked.

"Not really.But I will go because I'm hungry."He replied.

And with that we saved and turned off the game and were off.

-AT WACDNALD'S-

Once we got to the restaraunt, we saw Kurama and who I assumed to be Yukina waiting outside for us calmly.

When Hiei and I had made our way to them Kurama intoduced Yukina and I. "Kagome, this is Yukina, Yukina this is Kagome."

We shook hands and Yukina said "Nice to meet you! I hope we can be good friends!"

"Nice to meet you too, and I'm sure we can." I replied.

All throughout dinner we discussed their friends and how they would react to me, leaving me quite eager to meet them all as soon as possible.

As Hiei and I walked home(Kurama drove Yukina back to "Genkai's") we both were almost toppled over when two boys ran past at a rather fast pace. Right after they ran past they stopped and started an extremely loud argument over who won their race.

Hiei then mumbled something like "Oh great, it's the detective and that big oaf."

"Hiei? Are those two some of your friends that Kurama and Yukina were telling me about, or something?" I asked.

"The one in green is Yusuke and the one in blue is Kuwabara."He replied.

"Did you name your sim after him?"I asked.

"Hn. Yes I did." he replied.

Then the two boys spotted us and the one in green yelled out "Hey Hiei! What are you and your girlfriend doing out?"

"WHAT! SHE'S HIS GIRLFRIEND! NO, SHE CAN'T BE! I WAS GONNA ASK HER OUT MYSELF!" The one in blue exclaimed.

"Baka, she is not my girlfriend."Hiei said.

"Heh. Yo, my name's Yusuke and this is Kuwabara.You must be Kagome."

"Yes. It's nice to meet you Yusuke, you too Kuwabara." I replied.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

PLEASE, REVIEW! I TRIED TO HAVE HIEI AND KAGOME INTERACT A BIT MORE IN THIS CHAPTER, BUT, IT DIDN'T REALLY WORK OUT ALL THAT WELL. OH WELL. PLEASE, REVIEW! TELL ME YOUR OPINION ON THE STORY, AND, IF POSSIBLE, GIVE ME SOME SUGGESTIONS! FLAMES ARE, AS ALWAYS, WELCOMED! BY THE WAY, I THOUGHT THE NEWEST INUYASHA MOVIE WAS VERY GOOD, THOUGH, I STILL PREFER THE THIRD ONE TO IT. OH WELL. IT CAME OUT ON AUGUST FIRST OR SO, AND, I BOUGHT IT AT WAL MART THAT DAY. IT ONLY COST 19 DOLLARS AND SOMETHING CENTS, WITH TAX. SEEYA,  
-AlwaysHiei 


	8. Chapter 8

-YUSUKE'S POV-

As I shook hands with Kagome, I felt a lot of spiritual power within her. Maybe even more than I myself had, but I could also tell that she hardly had any control over it, and probably could only do a few things with it all.

I also noticed just how pretty she really was, although I could see some bags under her eyes, 'Probably from stress.'

When we stopped shaking hands, Kuwabara immediately kneeled before her and cried "I love you! Would you be my girlfriend!" and almost immediately afterwards was knocked out by Hiei, while Kagome and I just got about five sweatdrops on our heads.

"Just ignore him, he asks every pretty girl he meets the same thing, even though he proclaims he's in love with Yukina, right after asking some girl out right in front of her right in front of her. Any normal girl would probably punch him for doing so, but then again Yukina is way too nice to do that." I explained to her.

"I see. Hm, yeah you're right, Yukina is too nice to do something like that." She said.

"You've met Yukina already?" I asked.

"Yes, I just got back from doing so. Hiei, Kurama, Yukina and I went out to dinner. Kurama is dropping her off at 'Genkai's' as we speak." She explained.

"WHAT! You went out to dinner and didn't invite me and the rest of the gang! How rude!" I joked.

"Don't complain Yusuke, you are going out for ice cream with Keiko (Since you were late for your date with her yesterday.) and you didn't invite the rest of us! Speaking of which, you're already 25 minutes late and even with your speed, it will take you at least 20 minutes to get there, and didn't you say that Keiko warned you to not be late tonight, or else?" Kuwabara said, after becoming concious again.

"Oh crap! You're right! And I don't have an excuse that she will believe! Unless... you three come with me on my date so you can one: Tell her that I'm late because I was talking to you three, and two: Kagome be friends with Keiko, which will probably make her happy cuz it usually does when she makes new friends, well as long as they're nice that is. So will you come? Please?" I pleaded with them.

" Well... It's not like we spent 25 minutes of your time, you did that yourself so it really is your own fault, but since I just met you and since I like ice cream I guess I'll go, as long as YOU pay. What about you, Hiei, Kuwabara?" Kagome agreed.

" Only if the detective pays, and I get whatever I want." Hiei replied.

"Sure! If Yusuke has to pay!" Kuwabara responded.

"Thanks a lot guys." I said grumpily, not eager to pay for the three of them plus Keiko and I.

"That's what friends are for!" Kagome said hyperly, apparently excited over getting free ice cream.

"Let's go!"Kuwabara said.

-AT THE ICE CREAM PARLOR;KEIKO'S POV-

"Darn it! Where the heck is he! I warned not to be late again! Don't tell me he's on ANOTHER mission!" Keiko mumble, seething, earning her quite a few stares from nearby customers. One little boy said "Momma! What's wrong with her! She's scary!" "Don't worry son, Just ignore her, she's one of those delinquent teenagers. Never be like her." His mother warned warned him, all the whil glaring at Keiko.

'Grrr, Yusuke! Because of you everyone thinks I'M a delinquent, like you! You jerk! You better get your butt over here RIGHT now, Yusuke Urameshi!'I continued on with my thoughts until Yusuke came in panting, about 45 minutes late, along with Hiei, Kuwabara and who I assumed to 'Kagome'. The only one not panting was Hiei. By this time the parlor was practically empty, with the exception of the ice cream server, Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kagome.

"Hey Keiko! Sorry I'm late I was--" I cut him off with:"Yusuke! You jerk! You promised to be here ON time, and I even warned you to be here! I've been waiting for 45 MINUTES!"I continued on with my rantings, and by this time Yusuke was backed up into a coner, and everyone else had at least 10 sweatdrops on their heads.

"Oi, Keiko! Just let me explain!" Yusuke pleaded.

"THEN EXPLAIN!"I screamed at him.

"I'm late because I kept running into people who I knew and I thought it proper to greet them, and then I ran into Hiei and Kagome and invited them and Kuwabara to come along, so you could meet Kagome!" He cried.

"I'll let it go for now Yusuke, but ONLY because I get to meet Kagome! But next time you had BETTER not be late! Do you hear me!" I said.

"Y-yes ma'am." He answered.

"I-It's nice to meet you, I'm Kagome Higurashi!" the girl who came in with Yusuke said holding out her hand to me.

"Huh? Oh, it is nice to meet you too! I'm Keiko Yukimura." I said, accepting her hand and shaking it.

"Well then, let's hurry up and order I'm hungry! It's Yusukes treat!" Kuwabara yelled while running over to the cash register and ordering what he wanted, followed quickly by everyone else.

After we had all eaten, Yusuke and I said our goodbyes to Kagome and Hiei who were going to Kurama's, and then to Kuwabara.

"Well what do you think of Kagome?" Yusuke asked.

"I like her. I hope we can become good friends. I'd like that. She's very nice." I replied.

And with that Yusuke and I walked to my house (He was dropping me off) hand in hand.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

HOW WAS IT? SHOULD I CONTINUE THE STORY? PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!FLAMES ARE, OF COURSE, WELCOMED AS ALWAYS! SEEYA!-Alwayshiei 


	9. Chapter 9

-IN THE FEUDAL ERA-

"How did she manage to escape! How could Midoriko let her live after the horrible crime she committed against us! After she betrayed us all!" Inuyasha yelled in fury, again, after having learned from a villager who had passed by the scene of Hiei and Kagome leaving the time period by going through some type of portal.

"At least Kikyo has most of the soul and Kagome isn't in this time period anymore." Shippo said, trying to calm Inuyasha down by remaining optimistic.

"THAT ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH, YOU STUPID MORONIC FILTHY LITTLE FOX!" Kikyo screeched at Shippo at the top of her lungs.

"Y-yes momma, y-you're right." He replied nervously to her.

"OF COURSE I'M RIGHT! I'M ALWAYS RIGHT AND I'LL ALWAYS BE RIGHT! YOU ARE ALL IDIOTS AND COULD NEVER DO ANYTHING WITHOUT ME!" She, once again, screamed at the poor little fox.

"DARN!That Kagome should have died after what she did to Sango!" Miroku yelled in frustration.

"B-but what if she really didn't kill my brother..? What if it really was someone else?" Sango said weakly from her bed, having been extremely wounded by Sesshomaru, which Sango didn't know for she was being controlled by Kikyo the whole time, even during her confrontation with Hiei.

Fortunately nobody but Shippo had heard her and she knew that He wouldn't say anything.

Truthfully, Sango somehow found herself believing Kikyo to be Kohaku's killer rather than Kagome, and she knew that that was the truth. Because of that she wanted to see Kagome again so she could apologize to her. She wanted to see her just because Kagome was the best friend she had ever had in her life. Sure, everyone thought Miroku to be that and perhaps even a bit more, which definitely was not true for Miroku was married to a villager who was due to have a babay in a few months time and Miroku's best friend was actually Inuyasha, whom of which never seemed to notice that small fact, him being so dense and all.

But of course, the sad truth was that Sango currently had no way of seeing Kagome. Although Sango knew that the first step towards doing so was to expose the truth about Kikyo being Kohaku's REAL murderer to everyone else.And it just so happened that Sango was brewing up a plan at the exact moment, all she would need to begin taking action would be for her to heal, which would happen in a few days time, and perhaps the aid of a few trustworthy individuals who also believed in Kagome's innocence, and Sango would be ready to go.

-BACK INTO PRESENT TIME;KURAMA'S POV-  
When I woke up it was 7:08 a.m. so I decided to get up and go make breakfast for everyone. When I was ready I started towards the kitchen to begin, but when I passsed Kagome's room I heard a soft sigh and glanced through the open door to see her looking out the window with a sad, far off, look in her eyes.

When breakfast was ready Hiei and Kagome both came down right on time and both immediately grabbed some food and murmured their thanks before digging in.

When Kagome and Hiei finally got back last night I had been home for an hour already and was quite worried. I knew that Hiei was extremely strong but I had found out about the whole intertwined permanently thing from him while Kagome slept one night and seeing as to how neither of us knew much about it, I was worried that it might actually weaken him or cause him harm which could lead to quite a few terrible things. Luckily they were fine and had only gone out for ice cream with Yusuke. I definitely breathed a silent sigh of relief when I heard that.

"Hey, Kurama!"Kagome said.

"Huh? Oh, yes Kagome?" I replied.

"Last night Keiko invited me to go to the mall today with her 'Shizuru' and Yukina, and I think I'll go but, would you mind giving me some money for the bus, so I can go to my home? I need to get my money from there and I'd like to see my mother." She explained.

"Why yes,of course. Are you planning on staying at your mother's from now on then?" I asked her.

"Hm? Oh, yes, I can't stay here forever." She said.

"I see, well it will be sad to see you leave, Kagome. But rather than give you money for the bus I'll drop you off myself. And I may as well meet your mother while I'm at it. Hiei will come too." I offered to her, ignoring Hiei's sudden death glare aimed at me.

"Oh, really? Ok, let me go get ready then, be right back." She agreed quickly, clearing up her plate and then rushing up stairs to get ready.

"What do you mean 'Hiei will come too' fox?" Hiei said, threateningly.

"If you come, I'll give you some of the cake my mother baked for me." I told, not in the mood to argue with Hiei.

"Fine..." He agreed, as he went upstairs to get ready as well, leaving his mess to me.

"-sigh- will he ever learn?" I murmured as I proceded to clean up his syrupy mess.

When we were all ready we drove to Kagomes house, walked up the long flight of stairs and knocked on the doors.

"Coming, coming..." We heard a woman announce.

"Hello, how can I help- K-Kagome...? No...you.. you are dead... you were in the past for 10 months... I haven't seen your face in 10 months..." The woman who opened the door stuttered out, becoming extremely pale.

"Yes mother, It's me, Kagome, and I'm not dead, thanks to him, that is." She said, indicating Hiei.

"Hn." He said.

"You- you're alive! OH KAGOME! I WAS SO WORRIED! A-AFTER G-GRA-GRANDFATHER AND SOUT-TA D-DIED YOU WERE A-ALL I HAD, AND WHEN Y-YOU DISAPPEARED I WASN'T S-SURE WHAT TO DO! THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE BACK!"Kagome's mother sobbed as she fell to the floor in Kagome's arms.

"Don't worry mother, I'm back... and I won't leave you like that again, not as long as I can help it." Kagome reassured her mother.

-TO BE CONTINUED-  
HOW WAS IT? THANKS EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, PLEASE CONTINUE DOING SO! HERE ARE A FEW OF THE CHARACTERS AGES:  
KAGOME-19 HIEI-19 KURAMA-20 YUKINA-19 KUWABARA-18 YUSUKE-18 KEIKO-18

I SEEM TO FIND MY REVIEWS FOR MY STORY EXTREMELY INTERESTING RECENTLY, TODAY I FOUND MYSELF READING ALL OF MY REVIEWS OVER AND OVER. IT WAS EXTREMELY ECCENTRIC. ALTHOUGH READING THE SAME REVIEWS OVER AND OVER GROWS A BIT BORING, TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH. SO PLEASE REVIEW!FLAMES ARE, AS ALWAYS, WELCOMED!-Alwayshiei 


	10. Chapter 10

-KAGOME'S POV-

It's been about a week snce I first got back to my own house, and mother has finally calmed down. Kurama, Hiei, Yukina, Keiko, Shizuru, Kuwabara, and Yusuke had visited me a few times already, and are now trying to convince me to go to college with them. They say that when even Yusuke is going to go, that I'll look horrible. And then they told me that even though I missed so much school, my grades were still just good eough for me to get into the college they all plan to attend ( Shizuru is going just to watch Kuwabara, and she plans to graduate and get her degree finally. Yukina just wants to go, and Hiei's only going because Yukina is going, and he doesn't want anyone getting near her or hurting her he said, "If anyone even threatens to touch her, I'll chop them into mincemeat,on the spot, go to Kuwabaras house and flush their remains down his dirty, disgusting toilet.) and that they will help me on anything that confuses me.

Although, frankly, even though they said all that, I still don't wanna go. Somehow school reminds me of Inuyasha and everyone, and that makes me really sad.Plus, the college's name "Ibara University" sounds really really familiar, and I think it's the college that I had originally aplied to, meaning that it's also the college that Hojo is going to! Sorry but, Hojo's not my favorite person in the world.

But, lest, myprotestations went upon deaf ears, for they managed to get permission from mom, while I wasn't looking or listening, and took it upon themselves to sign me up.

Today we're all going shopping for our school supplies.

-YUKINA'S POV-

Luckily, we were able to sign Kagome up for our college while she wasn't paying attention. Even though I feel bad for doing it behind her back, I know it's for the best. It'll make college that much more fun, and I think it will be good for her to get out more, plus I have a feeling that even with all the missed school, she must be really smart, and I could use all the help I can get, especially in math.

Something that makes me even more happy than the fact that Kagome's coming, is the fact that Hiei is too! I'm not sure why, but Hiei agreed to go without any fuss at all. Even though he often seems coldhearted, I still really enjoy his company, even if most people wouldn't even call it "company" since he doesn't really say or do anything. Oh well, I 'm still happy.

"Good morning, Yukina."

"Huh? Oh, goodmorning Kagome! Once again, I'm sorry for making you go to school with all of us without telling you, but you just wouldn't agree to come." I apoligized to her, for about the fifth time.

"It's ok... can't go back now, can I? Besides, college might be good for me, if I really think about it." She replied, as I scooted over in the car to make room.

"Hey, Kagome, excited for school?" Yusuke greeted her in the very back seat, along with Kuwabara, Keiko and Hiei.

"Why, hello Yusuke, yes I suppose I am." She said, somehow sounding extremely angry at him.

"Well then, since we're all here, shall we go?" Kurama interupted from the driver's seat before a fight broke out.

"Step on it, red." Shizuru replied in answer to his question.

And with that, we were off.

"So is Botan meeting us there, or what?" Kuwabara asked Kurama.

"She can't come, to much work. It seems that there was an accident on some highway. Quite a few died." Keiko replied.

"Oh..." He said.

"So, should we get our uniforms first?" Shizuru questioned.

"Alright."

At first neither I, Kagome (She's really short in this, ok?) nor Hiei could find the right sizes, so we asked the manager and at first he didn't believe us to be college students, but Kurama managed to convince him of that, so he went into theback and managed to each of us a few of just the right sizes of the uniforms.

The girls uniform was a black skirt with a blue jacket covering up the sailor-suit top that was mainly white and black with a blue ribbon thing. The boy's uniform was just your standard black uniform. Nothing special.

After we were done getting our clothes, we went to few other stores and gathered the rest of what we would need for school and went out to lunch to a Chinese Restaurant. Although, somehow, Kagome didn't seem to eager to go inside. I wonder why?

-TO BE CONTINUED- 


	11. Chapter 11

-KAGOME'S POV-

Nooo! Not the Chinese restaurant! Why! Out of all the restaurants they could have chosen, they just had to pick this one!

"Alright! Chinese! Say, since I'm running kinda low on cash, could you, um, pay for me, Kurama?" Yusuke asked desperately.

"Hm. No, I don't think so, Yusuke. You should have thought of that before you agreed to go out to eat. Oh well, guess you'll just have to sit and watch everyone else eat." Kurama joked,although, apparently, Yusuke didn't quite understand.

"WHAT!" Yusuke yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Maybe, if you got a JOB, you would have money of your own for times like these." Keiko scolded him.

"Yup. Too bad for you, but, even I have to work for my money. All you do is find it off of the ground or take it from the people you beat up."Kuwabara said.

"Awwww. Kagome-Sama? Would you mind paying for me? Kagome-Sama?" Yusuke begged of her.

"So sorry Yusuke, but I'm afraid I can't." Kagome replied, almost ready to agree when she heard "Kagome-Sama", but thought better of it.

"Fine, Yusuke, I'll pay, but next time I won't. You'd better get yourself a job." Kurama finally stopped the joke, probably from hunger.

"ALRIGHT!" Yusuke yelled in joy, as he raced Kuwabara into the restaurant.

"Oh well..." Kagome mumbled, as she too trudged into the restaurant.

""Oh well" what?" Hiei asked from right behind her, making her jump.

"H-Hiei! You startled me!"Kagome said angrily.

"Hn.You just don't want to see that annoying girl from last time. Right?" He said, ignoring her anger.

"Can you blame me! They're annoying, like you said!" She answered, as they made their way inside.

"Hn. Why don't you try avoiding and hiding from them, if they're that annoying, that is." Hiei suggested to her.

"That's a great idea, Hiei! It will probably be hard, and I'm sure to run into her at least once. But, I'll give it a try anyways." Kagome resolved.

As they took their seats at a large table, Kagome immediately spotted all three:Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi coming towards her table, and without any thought she ducked her head as low as possible, without going down onto the ground or under the table, and blocked her face with her menu.

"Getting really into your menu, eh Kagome?" Shizuru commented on her odd behavior.

"Oh, yeah, I-I just love reading menu's. Always been a habit of mine, ever since I was young." She replied nervously.

"What a weird habit." Kuwabara said, looking at Kagome weirdly, not that Kagome could see, via, the menu in her face.

"Yeah, whatever, catlover." Yusuke brought attention to Kuwabaras odd obsession with cats.

"Urameshi! That's supposed to be a secret." Kuwabara yelled, as he stood up in anger.

"You were actually trying to keep it a secret? I'm shocked. You only made it so obvious to just about anyone." Shizuru said.

"You wanna start something or what? Eh Kuwabara!" Yusuke said as he too stood up, with his familiar cocky smile in place.

Kagome noticed that Kuwabara and Yusuke's arguement had stopped Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka dead in their tracks, each with sweatdrops on their heads. For this, Kagome was thankful towards Yusuke and Kuwabara for.

"Um,Uh, so, what are do you plan on ordering Kagome?" Yukina asked.

"Huh? Oh, ummm... I'll probably have some beef and broccoli, I guess." Kagome answered.

"Really? I'm having the same." Yukina replied with her trademark smile.

"Good choice." Kagome complimented her, with her usual pretty smile as well. (Which I'd like to add, Hiei happened to notice it too and, well, somehow he got an extremely unfamiliar, but definitely good, feeling from.)

Kagome barely noticed in time but Eri Yuka and Ayumi were, once again, making their way towards her.  
She, of course, hid again hastily, as Yukina gave her a questioning look for, "I'll tell you later! Just don't let any attention be drawn to me! Please?" Kagome hastily whispered to Yukina.

"Um, I don't really understand, but.. okay...?" Yukina whispered back.

"Thank you so much!"

"Hello! I'm Yuka, this is Eri and this is Ayumi." Yuka explained, indicating each girl as she said their names." All three of us will be serving you, so you can get your food faster! That said, Are you ready to order?" She asked, Kagome silently thanked god for Yuka's horrible memory, and all three of theirs stupidity, as to not see Kagome sitting there.

"Yes, I think we are." Kurama replied politely, acting oblivious to the girls' excited squeals at his mere presence.

"Ah, then, what would you like?" Ayumi asked,"Drinkwise, that is."Ayumi soon left after getting in everyone's drink requests, and then it was Eri's turn. "What would you like to eat, then?" After everyone told her what they'd like, she,too, left. "Would you mind handing me your menus?" She asked everyone. Kagome reluctantly let hers go and opted to cover her face with her hands in place of the menu.

"Say, ma'am..." Yuka asked Kagome, as Kagome hoped against hope that she didn't reconize her. 'Please don't let her reconize me! please!' she silently begged. 


	12. Chapter 12

-HIEI'S POV-

As soon as that annoying waitress took Kagome's menu, Kagome put her head down on the table as to at least try to not be recognized by the girl, although, I, would've easily noticed who it was if one of my friends tried to hide from me in such stupid manner, not that Kagome had much of a choice, though.

"Say, ma'am..." The waitress said to Kagome. 'Hn, I wonder if she's realized who it is yet...? Well, if she has, it should be amusing to watch Kagome's reaction to this. Too bad Yukina and I will be the only one's to see it.' Hiei noticed everyone elses lack of attention, all being too wrapped up in some stupid arguement over who knows what.

The waitress continued on in her sentence, while Kagome began growing more and more nervous by the second, for which Hiei momentarily smirked at. Only for a moment though. "I... LOVE YOUR HAIR! Where do you get it done at? Did you dye your hair or is it your natural color? It's so pretty! If you did dye it, then what brand and color of dye was it, and who dyed it! How long did it take for you to grow it out like that? Have you ever gotten a hair cut before? Ohhh! Your eyes are so pretty too! Do you wear contacts? I have never, in my whole life seen someone with that color f eyes before!" And the questions and comments went on and on for who knows how long, Until she finally stopped for breath.

"Uh,...Thanks?" Kagome replied, in shock of the girls stupidity.

"Hey! Yuka! If you don't get to work, you'll be fired!" Yelled, who I suppose to be the manager of the place, and I'm forced to wonder why any of the three were even hired or why they had yet to be fired. Surely some customers must have complained about their talking habits by now.

"Ah! Yes sir! Sorry I can't stay and chat!" She said, before she finally scurried off.

"Thank goodness!" Kagome said, with a sigh of relief.

"Um, Kagome...? Why were you avoiding that girl?" Yukina nervously asked.

"Well, they used to be my friends a long time ago, but now they're really annoying and I don't want to deal with them at the moment." Kagome explained to Yukina.

"Oh." Yukina said in reply.

"Here's your food and drinks!" Two irritatingly annoying voices said.

"Thank you!" Yukina said kindly to them.

After they passed the food and the drinks around they left and we all ate.

"Kagome, are you sure you want to ride the bus home?" Kurama asked Kagome.

"Yes! I have to go pick up a few things at the grocery store, so I'll see you all tomorrow or something." She replied.

"Seeya!" Everyone bid their fare wells to her and we left.

-NORMAL POV-

Before she left, Kagome decided to go to the restroom. As she was about to leave her stall, she heard some girls enter the room. Not just any girls. Ayumi, Eri and Yuka.

"So, how did Kagome look when you saw her, Yuka?"Eri asked.

"She was fine. I wonder what college she's gonna go to? I hoe it's the same one as us. Then we could totally set her up with Hojo again." Yuka mused.

"Yeah her and Hojo are perfect for eachother." Ayumi added.

"I can't wait until we start school! If Kagome's there, it'll be a blast!" Eri said, as they left the restroom.

All the way home and into the night, Kagome kept her thoughts on the thought of the three of them going to her school. Yes, what a nightmare this year would probably be for poor, poor Kagome.  
-TO BE CONTINUED- 


	13. Chapter 13

-IN SPIRIT WORLD-  
-KOENMA'S POV-

'Hmmm... I think it's time to give Kagome the jewel... it would be best for it to have guardian as soon as possible. I've waited long enough.'Were Koenma's thoughts, as he made his way towards a paticular, heavily guarded, vault that was very large with the key to it in hand.

"Koenma, sir."A guard said as he bowed his head and moved out of his bosse's way.

Suddenly, Koenma stopped, opened his mouth wide, and yelled "Ogre!"at the top of his lungs.

After merely 5 seconds a blue ogre came dashing into the room saying:" Y-Yes, Koenma sir! How can I be of assistance?" Stuttering a bit from running so fast.

"Open the vault's door. I'm... not tall enough." Was the reply, the last part said very quickly.

"Yes!" And with that the vault was opened revealing a huge room, even larger than the door itself would have led you to believe,in whick Koenma walked right into and made his way to the very middle of, where one tiny stone lay hidden in the darkness that seemed to flood the room itself, the stone of which Koenma picked up very carefully and stared at it. It was beautiful, the way it shimmered. It was hard to believe such a thing could be so monsterous, could destroy so many lives so easily. But it was the truth, which was why Koenma hastily stuffed it into his pocket, worried about being overcome with yearn for the powers the small trinket could grant him.

"Ogre..."Koenma said quietly,"Call in Hiei and tell him to bring Kagome,it's time she learned the truth about how Hiei saved her, and it's also time for you-know-what to go into her possesion as well." Koenam explained.

"Yes sir."The ogre agreed, rushing off to do as he was told, leaving Koenma to make his way to his office alone.

-LATER ON; KAGOME AND HIEI HAVE ARRIVED-

'So... this is where Hiei's boss works.'Kagome thought as she glanced about herself."So,Hiei, does your boss REALLY look like a toddler?" She asked, wary of the tense silence that had taken place between herself and Hiei ever since he'd been notified of his and Kagome's visit, that his boss had requested."Hn."Was Hiei's only reply, which answered nothing. Was it possible for him to be more silent anyways? Maybe she'd just been imagining it all along."We're here."Hiei said quietly, as he opened a large door.

"Good you've come."She heard a voice say, as she walked in, noticing that the voice belonged to a toddler.'So, it is true...'Kagome pondered in her head.

"I'm Koenma, Hiei and the rest of the Spirit detectives boss. It is nice to meet you, Kagome."The toddler said to her.

"You too!" Kagome said happily.

"Well straight to buissiness. The reason I called you here was to return this to you."He said, taking something from his pocket and putting it into Kagomes extended hand."The Shikon Jewel!"Kagome said, mistified.She couldn't believe it had survived so long.

"You are, once again, it's guardian. We rescued you because you were the person meant to guard the jewel in this time period, but you weren't here so the spirit world has been guarding it, although it should be safer in your posession now."He explained.

"There's another reason I called you here as well...You see, I think there's something you ought to know. Your soul is involved in it so I'm going to tell you. Even the other person who's soul is in volved doesn't want me to..." Koenma began speaking again."You see, when Hiei saved you, he had no other choice but to allow the two of your souls to kind of twist together. You were running out of your soul, you barely had and of your soul at all, so Hiei allowed Midoriko to perform a spell on the two of you. You and Hiei are now intertwined permanently. till death do you part."Koenma finished his explanation.

"W-what!" Kagome said, clearly shocked."Hiei... you did that... for me...?"And as Kagome had predicted, there was no reply. 


	14. Chapter 14

-NORMAL POV-

'Aah! Why did he tell her! Was it really neccesary! He could've kept it to himself! Stupid, selfish, toddler! I should kill him right here and now!' Were Hiei's thoughts after Koenma told Kagome about thewhole intertwined Permanently thing.

"... fOR me Hiei?" Hiei heard Kagome ask him. Not that he was going to answer, yeah right.

"It really isn't nice not to reply when others speak to you."The toddler scolded Hiei.'How dare he speak to me that way! He has no right! I could kill him anytime if I wanted to, and he knows it.' Hiei thought to himself angrily.

"Oh well. Thank you both for coming. I'm sorry you hadn't been notified earlie, Kagome. You're both dismissed."Koenma said as he began to go through a pile of papers on his desk, stamping and signing like a madman.

As Kagome and Hieileft Spirit World, there was an awkward silence hung about. 'I don't understand... Why would Hiei go so far to save me? Was it just because of hs job, or... could it be deeper than that? Well, I'm not going to get anything out of Hiei himself, that's for sure! Oh, and he's the only one who could possibly know!'Kagome though.

"Hey! Kagome, Hiei! Your back! What did the toddler want with you?" They both heard Yusuke yell to them, as they made their way towards Kagome's large home.

"Hey Yusuke! He just wanted to give me the jewel back, so I could resume my position as its guardian and... H-he wanted a-a full report on the mission from Hiei... That's all." Kagome replied to him.

"Oh, ok. So, I just came to visit and remind you two that school officially starts tomorrow... Maybe I'll enjoy it more with all of my friends there... Well I gotta go to Keiko's house, she said 'I gotta go over school rules and stuff like that with you Yusuke! I'm not letting you spend the year on the roof AGAIN!' So, seeya tomorrow!" Yusuke said, as he left the property.

"Hn. I'm going to Kurama's home." Hiei said quickly before he flitted away.

'I can't believe I forgot! School starts tomorrow! Oh man, Ayumi and them are coming too! This is terrible!' Kagome thought, as she went inside her home, dreading the next day.

-IN THE MORNING;KAGOME'S HOUSE-

"Bring, bring,bring!" Kagome's alarm clock rang, succesfully waking her up."Ugh." Kagome said as she lazily lifted her head from the pillow, and smacked the clock off."Sheesh! I'm up, I'm up!" Se said as she got out of bed and got her new uniform out of a drawer and slipped it on, Afterwards brusing her hair and going into her restroom to wash her face.

"Ah, you're awake! Good morning Kagome! How did you sleep?" Kagome's mother said cheerfully as she place breakfast on the table for Kagome and herself.

"Could've been better..." Kagome replied as she dug into her food.

"Ding-dong." The doorbell rang."My, I wonder who that could be." Kagome's mother said as she went to answer the door.

"Hey, Mrs.Higurashi! Is Kagome ready?" Kagome heard Yusuke's voice say.

"Well, we just sat down to eat. Would you like to join us?" Kagome's mother asked, kind as ever.

"Really? All right!I haven't had breakfest yet either!" Yusuke said as he was led into the kitchen.

" Hello Yusuke..." Kagome said.

"Woah! Hey ms. cheerful!" Yusuke joked about her tone of voice as he too dug into some food.

After breakfast, Kagome and Yusuke left for school, and, upon arrival were greeted by all of their friends.

"Hey guys! Ready for a new school year!" Kuwabara greeted them happily.

"Hey Kuwabara. Not really." Yusuke replied calmly.

"Good morning, Kagome!" Yukina said happily to Kagome.

"Hey Yukina! That uniform looks nice on you.  
" Kagome complimented her.

"Really? Thanks. Same goes for you." Yukina said.

"We'd better go to our classes then." Shizuru said.

Kagome, Yukina and Hiei all had the same exact classes together, and thus made their ways to each lass together. In 4th period, right before lunch,they had a math class,( There are 7 periods.) and there teacher was a very serious man named Mr.Uchiha.

"Settle down class." He said as he made his way into the room. "My name is Mr.Uchiha, and I'll be your math teacher for the year. I'll warn you now. You'd better expect lots of homework each day. You'll turn it in at the end of the week, on Friday. No exceptions. You'd better not talk in my class without permission, and no messing around. The rest of the rules are on the wall. Does everyone understand? I will kick you out of my class at even the smallest misbehavior." He explained to everyone, in a very serious tone that easily said "No monkey buisiness" to everyone. The whole class hastily nodded there heads.

Kagome and everyone ate lunch together. When Kagome went to go throw away her food, she ran into someone. She ran into Hojo.

"Ah, Kagome! Ihaven't seen you for almost a year! I've missed you.Say... Can I, uh, have a word with you over there?I'll make it quick." Hojo said to her.

"Umm..."Kagome said, unsure of how to reply.

"Ah! I knew you'd say yes! It'll only take a second." Hojo said as he pulled to the side.

"Kagome, will you... be my girlfriend?" He asked her. 


	15. Chapter 15

"Will I... WHAT!" Kagome asked, rather loudly.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Hojo repeated himself, " Why do you sound so shocked...? Oh, I know why! Kagome, Kagome, you don't need to worry about that! I've always considered you to be my girlfriend! Ever since we were in middle school. But, we, I mean... We were never actually... I never specifically asked you to be my girlfriend, thus we never technically were. But now, we're in college, and our relationship has remained ever-strong, so we really should be thinking of our future together, and I thought going public and actually being girlfriend and boyfriend was a good starting point. So, will you?"

"... EVER-STRONG! YOUR GIRLFRIEND! OUR FUTURE!" Kagome shouted.'How can he say that! How dumb is he? Sheesh! Doesn't he even realize that I've been gone for 10 months without even so much as a phone call! Knowing that, how can he say "ever-strong"!'

"Kagome! Don't get too excited! Soon enough, we can move in together. But for the time being, I need you to answer the question, so our relationship can be, in concrete, so to speak." Hojo said confidently.

"But, why ME?" Kagome asked Hojo quietly.

"Because I LIKE you Kagome!" Hojo replied.

'He "likes" me. Of couse. Everyone always "likes" me. Inuyasha did too, before the whole Kohaku thing anyways, But... How come nobody ever LOVES me? Why didn't Inuyasha? Why doesn't Hojo? Why doesn't anyone!' Kagome thought.

" Kagome, how do you feel about me?" Hojo asked.

-WITH HIEI-

"Hiei! Where are you going?" Kurama asked.

"To throw this away." Was his simple answer.'I wonder what's taking Kagome so long? Ah! It's those three annoying waitress's! What are they doing hiding behind a trash can? What are they watching? Eh? It's Kagome and she's talking to some annoying looking guy.'

-WITH THE THREE ANNOYING WAITRESS'S-

"Hey Ayumi, Eri, do you think it'll work?" Yuka asked her friends.

"Of course! How can she refuse? It'd make him sad, and you know Kagome." Ayumi replied.

-FLASHBACK-

"Hojo! You do know that Kagome goes to school here now, right?" Yuka asked.

" Of couse." Hojo replied.

"Then ask her to be your girlfriend." Ayumi said.

"W-what?" Hojo said.

" ASK HER OUT! SHE LOVES YOU! She's madly in love, with YOU! She'd be SO happy if you did this, And it'd be a 'yes' for sure! Trust us, we'd know! We're Kagome's BEST friends, and have been for years. So COME ON!" Eri said eagerly.

"Oh, allright." Hojo gave in.

-END FLASHBACK-

"W-well Hojo I-"Kagome began, only to be interupted.

"Kagome."

"Huh!" Kagome said, as she turned around to come face-to-face with Hiei.

"The bell will ring soon." Hiei said.

"Excuse me,sir, but, can you give us a minute? This is a private and very important matter, that I have to discuss with Kagome. It will only take a minute. So, can you?" Hojo asked Hiei politely.

"No. I can't." Hiei replied in a harsh tone.

"But it's-"

"Important? I doubt that." Hiei said as he began pulling Kagome away.

"I'll ask you to NOT touch my girlfriend." Hojo said, actually a bit angry, for once.

"Your girlfriend? I doubt that too." Hiei replied, masking his shock at the statement from his face and voice.

"Why, yes, she is. In fact, we're getting married." Hojo said.

"Then where's the ring?" Hiei said, indicating Kagome's ring finger.

"Right here" Hojo said as he pulled a pretty and expensive looking ring from his pocket, and then kneeling in front of Kagome."Kagome, will you marry me?"

"... HUH!" Kagome yelled, more shocked than perhaps she was, even when she found out about the jewel being in her body.

"She accepts!" Yuka said as she Ayumi and Eri ran towards them.

"Kagome. Will you be my wife?" Hojo asked sincerely.

'Does she really like this Hojo! DOES SHE!' Hiei thought, as he watched the scene before him.

"Hojo, I really do LIKE you but... my answer is of course-"Kagome was cut off by the school bell ringing.

"REALLY! THANK YOU SO MUCH! We're engaged!" Hojo yelled excitedly as he quickly put the ring on Kagome's finger.

"Congrats! We'd love to stay and celebrate, but we'd all better get to class. You too Hojo. Bye Kagome!" Yuka yelled as she Ayumi and Eri dragged Hojo to the classroom, all three with grins that easily said "Our-plan-worked-and-there-was-no-complications".

"...What...?" Kagome whispered quietly, more shocked than ever.

"Well, we'd better go." Hiei said quietly as he turned and left, the now accidentally-engaged Kagome awkwardly following behind.

-TO BE CONTINUED- 


	16. Chapter 16

INTERTWINED PERMANENTLY-CHAPTER 16

Kagome and Hojo had been engaged for a couple of months, and it was driving KKagome insane. Hojo was annoying her. It was bad enough that she was going to marry someone she most certainly did not love, but, it was made even worse my his constant talking to her. It was as though he never left her side. And, when he did, his voice would still be ringing in her head nonstop, which led to many headaches that Kagome thought would never go away, which caused Hojo to always be worried to her, making him spend even more time with her!

She thought many times over about letting him go, but, for some reason, she just couldn't. her entire future was at stake, but, even so, she was STILL too weak to do anything about it. It wasn't because she was WEAK or anything, because, she most certainly was not. It was just that Kagome was too kincdhearted, and, she couldn't stand to cause anyone pain, even the annoying Hojo. And, to let him go would definitely bring pain.

So, Kagome thought up the brilliant plan of making him let her go. Unfortunately, as Kagome soon realized, it wasn't going to be that easy.

First, she attempted to make Hojo think she was a complete idiot, by, acting with great stupidity around him. She did this for two complete weeks, before she realized that it was in complete vain, seeing as Hojo somehow seemed to like her even more.

So, she tried doing the exact opposite. She acted immensely intelligent for about a week until she realized that, he liked all the same, if not even more.

After that, she decided to try to be really rude to him, but, he didn't even notice.

Hiei was getting fed up. For the past couple of months, Kagome and that one guy, whatever-his-name-was, had been engaged. It didn't help that everyone else seemed even more excited and happy than usual, when he felt even more glum than he used to. The fact that Kagome was getting married depressed him.

And so, Hiei, not enjoying feeling worse than usual, decided to try and break them up. He figured it would cause Kagome pain if any of his plans worked, and, even though he didn't like that fact, he also didn't like who she was marrying.Or, at least, that was Hiei's excuse. If he was questioned, he would merely say that he was doing her a favor. That she would be ruining her life by marrying him.

So, Hiei, like Kagome, had been trying to get rid of Hojo. His first plan was to make Kagome look like a jerk, so he wrote a note that was supposedly from her. It said that she was only marrying Hojo because she wanted his money. Hiei assumed that Hojo would drop Kagome just like that if he read and believed the note. Sadly, the note never got to Hojo, at least, not in readable form. He had slipped it onto Hojos' desk in chemistry, which, was terrible mistake because, the next thing Hiei knew was that some girl spilled some liquid she was making for an assignment, right in the not, quickly dissolving the ink on the paper.

After that, Hiei tried to make Kagome look idiotic by switching her homework with Yusukes which Hiei figured had no effort put into it at all Sadly, Hiei was mistaken, because, Kagome had gotten a better score than she would have with her own work. Turned out that Yusuke had secretly copied Keikos' work when she wasn't looking.

At a loss of what to do, Hiei and Kagome both came up with the same plan. Get Hojo to fall for someone else. Kagome decided to use some random girl she had seen looking at Hojo. Hiei had decided to use some girl looking at him. They both did this at the exact same time, and, unfortunately, had their plan ruined in doing so. It would have actually worked if only one of them had done it. Sadly, they both did. When the two girls noticed each other while conversing with Hojo, they started a quiet arguement over him, which grew louder and louder until it turned into an all-out brawl. Hojo ran away, and that was the end of that.

Kagome did not know what to do.

But, of course, she need not have done anything, for someone was staring straight at Hojo right then. And, it just so happened that Hiei noticed this someone doing so.

This someone was, in fact, Ayumi, Kagomes friend.

'Oh... I wish Hojo would've gone with me, but, I know Kagome likes him a lot, so I really have to quit liking him too. What kind of friend would I be if Iwas in love with one of my best friends husband? But, I can't help it. He's so nice, and, interesting.'

" I couldn't help but notice you looking at him." Hiei said to the girl.

"Huh! Oh, umm, well, I was just admiring Kagomes fiance. They'll be great together, don't you think?" Ayumi said frantically.

"Admiring? seemed more like wishfully thinking, if you ask me. It would seem that you have some feelings for the idiot." Hiei said, smirking a little.

" Well, even if that is true, I'd never ever betray Kagome! I mean, she must love him, and, she's one of my best friends." Ayumi said.

" So? If you like, take him. She may be your best friend, but, he's your first love. If you and her switched positions, she'd take him. Kagome may be a nice person, but, she'd still take him. You should do the same. She'll understand." Hiei finshed, with his full on smirk in place.

" Do, Do you really think I should? I-I do love him, but... Should I? I..." Ayumi said, looking down.

" Go." Hiei said, pushing the girl towards Hojo.

He then decided to sit back and relax; fate would do the rest.

Over the past few months, Ayumi and Hojo had become closer and closer. They seemed to do everything together. And, Hojo was getting confused. He, somehow, felt even happier when he was with Ayumi than he was with Kagome. He was truly confused. Lately, whenever he'd think about Ayumi, he'd blush and feel really happy. It was never like that with Kagome. He loved spending as much time as he could with Ayumi, and, he did.

After having a picnic in the park with Ayumi, It finally hit Hojo. He was in love with Ayumi, not Kagome.

He knew he'd have to let Kagome go. He didn't want to hurt her, but, he didn't want to spend the rest of his life with her rather than Ayumi. He knoew he'd have to tell her sooner or later. He figured sooner was better, so, he decided today was the day. He was going to have to tell Kagome, whether she like it or not.

" Uh, Kagome, can I speak with you?" Hojo asked, after chemistry.

" Sure, what is it Hojo?" Kagome asked.

" Well, it's just, our engagement... I, well I... I love AYUMI not, you." Hojo said, " So, our engagment, I'll have to call it off. I'm sorry." 


	17. Chapter 17

-CHAPTER 17-

For the past couple of weeks, Kagome had been overjoyed. She seemed to be so much more enthusiastic about almost everything, even schoolwork. She smiled a lot more, and, she even seemed to enjoy interacting more with other people. Everyone was glad she was happy, but, none of them knew why she was happy. The person she was engaged to broke up with her for one of her other friends, and she was happy? It didn't quite make sense, but, nobody asked questions for fear of destroying her joy.

Hiei, too, had seemed the tiniest bit happier. He was just a little bit less hostile towards others, a little less Anti-social, and, he seemed to not insult others quite as often. Everyone was happy for him, but, nobody knew why he seemed happier. It wasn't as though his circumstances changed, right? I mean, the only difference was Kagome, and, if he had been happy about her, his happiness would've come a few months ago, when she came. So, no one had a clue as to what was going on with him, but, no one asked questions for fear of destroying his happiness, and, for even more fear of getting killed by him. He may have seemed a little nicer, but, not by that much.

Over the past few months, everyone had grown closer to Kagome. Especially Yukina. She and Kagome had become basically best friends. They weren't as close as Kagome was to Sango, but, over time, they would be.

Hiei, though he'd never admit it, already had a best friend. The fox, Kurama. Hiei was pretty close o him, not that Hiei ever really noticed.

Thus, it was Yukina and Kurama sitting on bench discussing their thoughts about Hiei and Kagome becoming a couple.

"I think Kagome would be good for Hiei.She's always so kind, while, Hiei s rather coldhearted. Plus, he might actually talk more to others with her." Kurama added to their ever escalating conversation over their two best friends.

"I think Kagome could put up with his coldheart towards others. She seems to be pretty understanding of his feelings. She said she used to know someone kind of like him in the past, and that he had become her friend." Yukina said.

"Yes. Now the only remaining question is how this will work...?"Kurama wondered.

"For starters, we could talk to them about the other. I'll ask Kagome how she feels about Hiei, and, you ask Hiei. Then we'll have an idea as to where to start." Yukina suggested.

"Hm. Allright. let's start their." Kurama said as they stood and set off for their 'mission'.

"Kagome? Can I ask you something?" Yukina questioned the other girl as they sat on the park bench that she and Kurama had recently occupied.

"What is it, Yukina?" Kagome asked the said girl.

"Well, that is, what do you think about Hiei?" Yukina asked.

"Hiei? Well, I'd consider him very dear to me. I mean, he saved my life, and to do that, put his own in danger. Plus, he can be a pretty interesting person. I think I'd consider him one of coolest friends. Why do you ask?" Kagome answered.

"Oh, I was just curious. It was odd how you two both suddenly became happier at the same time, you know. For a while, I was thinking that maybe you two fell in love or something, so was wondering if that was true." Yukina partially confessed why they were having the conversation.

"Eh? I didn't even notice Hiei was happier. He acts the same as around me as he always has around me. Maybe he's just nicer to you, because, last night, when Botan and I were going to the store we ran into eachother, Hiei and I, and he was the same as always. Although, Botan was saying something about Hiei being kinder. I didn't catch all of what she said, though." Kagome explained.

"Then, he's always acted kinder towards you than everyone else. Maybe he likes you, hm?" Yukina joked with her friend.

"I doubt that, but, that would be pretty cool." Kagome replied.

"It would be 'cool'? So, you're saying, you like him?" Yukina asked her friend.

"Eh! N-no! Of course not! I'm saying it would be cool because Hiei's so cold, and, everyone says cold people are unloving, and, even though I don't believe that Um, it would be cool to, um, prove them wrong. That's all." Kagome explaned, with a blush tainting her cheeks.

"Is that so? Well, I have to go Kagome, okay? Seeya later!" Yukina got up and waved to her friend.

"Bye, Yukina!" Kagome waved back, the blush leaving her cheeks slowly. 'I don't love Hiei, do I?' She wondered to herself as she walked home.

"So, are you going to answer me? What do you think of Kagome?" Kurama asked for the third time, having a much harder time than Yukina.

"I told you, nothing." Hiei answered calmly.

"I don't believe that. What do really think of her?" Kurama demanded.

"If you must know, she's just and human that I was forced to save, and one of the few who doesn't annoy me. That's it." Hiei said, leaving the room immediately after.

'So, Hiei does like her. That's the nicest thing he's ever said about a human. It's nicer than what he's saif about most demons.' Kurama thought to himself as he got up to go meet Yukina in the ice cream parlor.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

HEY! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG! I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING TO WRITE! PLUS, I'M LAZY. SO, WHAT DID YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW! THEY MOTIVATE ME TO WRITE MORE. THANKS TO Gcdv, I WOULDN'T HAVE WRITTEN UPDATED WITH THIS IF NOT FOR YOU AND YOU'RE REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING THIS, EVERYONE! ONCE AGAIN, PLEASE REVIEW. FLAMES ARE, AS ALWAYS, WELCOMED. SEEYA,  
AlwaysHiei 


	18. Chapter 18

Intertwined Permanently

CHAPTER 18

"Ah! Kurama! Over here!" Yukina called the red-head over to the two-seater table she had reserved for them a few minutes earlier.

"It's nice to see you, as always." Kurama greeted the girl as he took his seat across from her. "So, what did you learn?"

"I think Kagome likes him. She seems pretty fond of him." Yukina told Kurama. "And, you?"

"Same. Hiei said she was one of the few people who didn't annoy him. That's really good, coming from Hiei." Kurama replied.

"Well then, perhaps we should make some plans. How can we get them together? Maybe we should invite them somewhere with us, and, if need be, we can find an excuse to leave them alone together for a few hours." Yukina suggested.

"Good idea. But, where should we go?" Kurama wondered. " Perhaps to an amusement park...?"

"Ah! Yes, let's go there. There's one nearby, and, I've heard it isn't too expensive. Plus, I've never been to one, and, they sound fun." Yukina readily agreed with her friend.

"Allright then. Let's go in a week, okay?" Kurama approved.

"Okay!" Yukina said as she smiled warmly to Kurama.

-A WEEK LATER-

" I can't believe I let you convince me into coming." Hiei said, glaring at his friedn as they strode to the amusement park with ukina and Kagome in tow.

" Have you ever been here, Kagome? Yukina asked said girl.

"Yeah, a few times. It was pretty fun." Kagome replied, remembering all of the times she had come with her brother.

Both Hiei and Kagome were convinced into going with their friends for the day. Neither were expecting their friends true ambitions in inviting them there. They both thought it was just for fun. But, they were wrong.

"What should we ride first?" Kurama asked his friends.

"Can we go on the roller coaster first?" Yukina asked.

"Sure."

" Ah! Is it okay if you two ride together? I want to go wth Kurama." Yukina asked as they neared the front of the line.

"Eh?... Um, okay, sure. I'll ride with Hiei." Kagome said, not really expecting Yukina to say that.

"Thank you." Yukina said to her friend.

They went on quite a few rides before lunch , and, for some reason, Kagome and Hiei always ended up riding together. The conversation Kagome had with Yukina and Hiei had with Kurama a week ago didn't help. They both were quite nervous with eachother, thinking about how they really felt about eachother. Hiei also wondered why Kagomes face always seemed so red whenever he looked at her, and, Kagome wondered why Hiei kept looking away from her. They were both quite nervous. And, quite unexpectly, Kurama and Yukina were the same way with eachother.

"Let's get some lunch, okay?" Kurama proposed to his nervous group.

"Okay. What does everyone want?" Yukina asked the bunch.

"I just want a cheeseburger." Kagome said, not in the mood for anything complex, seeing as to what a mess her emotions were, on account of Hiei.

"I want that too." Hiei said, feeling the same way.

"Well, why don't you two go get some with eachother. Yukina and I both would prefer some Italian food. We discussed this over the last ride." Kurama explained.

"Oh! I-I'm fine with Italian!" Kagome said quickly. She was too nervos to be with Hiei alone. especially for so long.

"No, no. Go have burgers, you two! That's what you want! Let's meet back up here in a couple hours." Yukina said as she and Kurama left quickly so they couldn't change their minds.

"Um, H-Hiei? Want to go get some burgers oveer their?" Kagome asked, pointing to a nearby stand.

"Sure." He said as they walked towards said stand side by side.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

SHORT CHAPTER, I KNOW. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. I'M CURIOUS. IS ANYONE REALLY FED UP WITH THE LACK OF ACTION IN THIS? OR IS ANYONE BOTHERED BY THE LENGTH OF THIS FICTION? OR, IS IT JUST ME. THIS STORY HASN;T TURNED OUT AS I ORIGINALLY FIGURED IT WOULD. I APOLOGIZE FOR HOW BAD IT IS. I'M THE AUTHOR, AND, EVEN I DON'T REALY LIKE THIS ANYMORE. HOW PITIFUL. BUT, NEVER THE LESS, I WILL CONTINUE ON WITH IT. I CAN ONLY HOPE IT HAS A SATISFACTORY ENDING AND ENDS WITHIN THE THE NEXT TEN CHAPTERS. (There's already 18. EIGHTEEN! It's TOO long)  
PLEASE REVIEW! FLAMES ARE WELCOMED, AS ALWAYS. I'D ALSO LIKE TO APOLOGIZE FOR BAD GRAMMAR! THIS IS WIRTTEN ON NOTEPAD, SO, I CAN'T SPELLCHECK. PLEASE, FORGIVE ME.

SEEYA,  
AlwaysHiei 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha

Intertwined Permanently

Chapter 19

"This burger is... good. H-how's yours, Hiei?" Kagome said, awkwardly trying to start some conversation with the stoic Hiei to help calm her nerves. She really was very nervous.

"Fine." Hiei said, trying to stop any possible conversations from starting because he didn't want to get any more nervous.

"O-oh? That's good. I wonder how Yukina and Kurama are doing? I wonder why they're so dead set on doing everything together. Ah! Do you think they're a couple! Could they have actually come here on a date, and, only brought us along to not make us feel left out! Oh no! We must be ruining their entire day by being here! This is terrible! I feel so bad. Why didn't I realize!" Kagome said very loudly.

"If that were true, then, it wouldn't be our faults. Their the ones who invited us here. So, you can calm down." Hiei said to the shocked Kagome, trying to calm her down. "Besides, wouldn't they have told us this? I mean, Yukina's your best friend, and, I'm sure Kurama would've told me. She's my sister, even if she doesn't know that."

"Well... I guess that's true." Kagome agreed calming down. Surprisingly, because of Kagome's outburst, they'd botrh forgotten their nervousness momentarily, and, started talking about their friends mysterious relationship.

"I think they're more than friends." Kagome stated.

"I guess that's possible." Hiei said. 'If you think about it, the fox does seem very fond of her, and, very protective over her. Maybe he does like her? And, she seems to spend an awful lot of time with him. More than she does with other people. Is that a sign of... love? But, Aren't I the same way with Kagome?'

"Hiei? Are you okay?" Kagome asked, concerned when a look of surprise crossed her friends normally stoic face. 'I wonder what's going on with him? I hope he's not sick or something.'

"I'm... fine." Hiei said, not really paying much attention on account of his thoughts. ' I don't love her or anything, right? Right. I mean... she's just another human who I just happen to be forced into spending time with. Well, not forced, but not because I want to, right?' Although, Hiei knew he enjoyed spending time with her. He especially liked it when it was just the two of them. He somehow felt comfortable around her. Even more than he did with the fox.

"S-so... how-how's school going for you?" Kagome asked Hiei, going back into nervous mode.

"Good, you?" Hiei replied coming back to his senses.

"Oh, it's fine. You know Hiei. I'm really glad the whole Hojo thing's over. I really didn't like him much. And, those 'friends' of mine aren't that great either. I mean, tricking me into getting engaged. That's going too far. They could've ruined my entire life." Kagome explained.

"I'm... glad for you. I didn't like that guy either. And, I definitely don't like those girls." Hiei said, disgusted at the thought of any of them.

"HaHa! Thanks, Hiei. Glad to know I've got someone on my side, here." Kagome said, laughing.

"Hn." Hiei said, he was really saying way too much today, as he always did when he was with her. Why and how did she do this to him? Why was he always so... happy to see her. Why did he always want to smile when she did? Did he really...love her?

-To be continued-

PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS AGAIN, Gcdv. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS STORY OR ANY OF MY OTHER FANFICTIONS.  
ONCE AGAIN, PLEASE REVIEW. FLAMES ARE, AS ALWAYS, WELCOMED. SEEYA,  
AlwaysHiei 


	20. Chapter 20

Intertwined Permanently- Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

(A.N. Reread chapter nine if you're at all confused)

Sango never made it to Kagome's time era. Although, she was able to get Kirara, along with a note from Sango, through the well.

In the end, Sango was able to trick Kikyo into unsealing the well by saying that she'd send Kirara through to kill Kagome. Sango would've gone through herself to give Kagome the note, but, she had something else she had to do before she died. She knew she didn't have long to live because, when they last fought Naraku, he had poisoned her, and, slowly but surely, his venom was destroying her from the inside out.

And so, there was someone she needed to see before she was gone. She truly cared about Kagome, but, there was someone she cared about more; Kuronue.

Sango had met him on numerous occassions and they'd gotten closer and closer to eachother. She had eventually realized that she loved him, and, knew that she needed to tell him so.

Thus, she sent Kirara in her place and went to find Kuronue.

'I feel terrible! I wish I could've gone myself, but, I have to tell him!' Sango thought as she unconciously fingered the chain necklace that she had around her neck. Kagome had given it to her in honor of their friendship. She'd coated it with her priestess powers in order to give Sango the ability to travel to her time through the well. She also given Kirara a bandana that did the same for her. Fortunately, it only worked for theirselves alone.

The only reason Sango hadn't told him the last time she saw him was because she was in denial. She'd refused to believe that she, Sango, and elite demon exteriminator, had fallen in love with he, Kuronue, an elite demon thief. Sure, it was one thing to be friends with a demon, but, falling in love with one was completely different.

But, now that she was so close to death, she finally had to come to terms with her feelings. She really did love him.

So, here she was, days away from any civilation, in the middle of a forest filled with hostile demons, dying in the arms of the person she loved the most in the world, Kuronue. Her final words being:"I l-love you, Kuronue..."

"...Me too, Sango. I love you too."

-WITH KIRARA-

"Mow..." Kirara said as a sudden feeling of sheer dread engulfed her as she sat lazily on the Higurashi's couch. Somehow, Kirara knew, her master, her leader, her owner, and her best friend in the entire world was gone. Gone. Just like that, she left this world, traveling to the next.

Kagomes mother had let her in when she recognized her as the 'cute' cat from a photograph Kagome had shown her. She figured that if Kagome didn't want to see her, she coud make her leave herself.

-WITH KAGOME-

Suddenly, a deep feeling of dread settled into the pit of Kagomes stomach, making her stop walking home from the amusement park just long enough for her to see a dusty, old-looking object seemingly have way buried in the ground. It looked like a gravestone, in Kagomes mind. Kagome had walked this way home hundreds of times in her life, and, she'd never seen it there before. It was pretty odd, and, Kagome was pretty curious, so she figured, 'Hey, why not check it out? it couldn't hurt.' thus, she made her way to the vine-covered figure. After wiping it off and moving some vines around, the words on the figure were clear enough for her to read. It read:  
Sango of the Demon Exterminating Village. An elite demon slayer,  
Wonderful daughter and sister,  
And precious friends. She will be missed.

"Sango..." Kagome muttered under her breath, as she felt tears come to her eyes.

-WITH KAGOME; A FEW HOURS LATER-

"Mother! I'm home!" Kagome called as she made her way into the household and towards the living room.

"Oh, Kagome! Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. I pretty much hung out with Hiei."

"I'm glad. By the way, you have a vistor."

"Eh? Who could it be...?" Kagome mumbled to herself as she walked into the living room only to find a certain cat demon sitting on the couch, and, looking oddly depressed.

"...K-Kirara! What are you here for?"

"Mow." Was the only reply she got before she was handed an envelope.

"A letter...? From Sango?" Kagome said to herself gasping, a little when an image of the gravestone came to her head.

The letter read:

Dear Kagome,

I know you must be surprised, but, don't worry. Kirara won't hurt you, and, this letter won't explode or anthing. I promise.  
I just wanted to say that, I'm sorry. I should've realized that you'd never kill Kohaku. It was Kikyo who did it. I made a lot of mistakes, and, I'm sorry for each and every one. I hope you can forgive me.  
I'd've come myself, but, there's something I have to do. Remember Kuronue? I have to tell him that I love him.  
I really wish I could see you Kagome, but, I can't. I really do miss you, but, I have to tell him.  
I hope you have fun in your time. And, I hope you make better friends than us. Friends who you can trust. Please, don't come back. They'll hurt you if you do. All I ask is that you don't forget us, and hopefully, you can forgive us. But, if you can't, it's okay. Well, I'm glad I met you Kagome, and, I hope you never change.

Yours Truly,  
Sango

After reading the letter, Kagome, with a sad smile on her face and Kirara in tow, walked up to her room and crawled in to.

"Kirara... Thank you... I forgive you, Sango." Kagome whispered as she went to sleep.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

PLEASE REVIEW! ON AUGUST FIRST I BOUGHT THE NEW INUYASHA MOVIE (The fourth one) IT WAS PRETTY GOOD. I GOT IT AT WAL MART (For 19 dollars and something cents with tax). I THINK IT WAS REALLY GOOD, BUT, I STILL LIKE THE THIRD A TINY BIT BETTER. ONCE AGAIN, PLEASE REVIEW! SEEYA,  
AlwaysHiei 


	21. Chapter 21

A.N.: Miroku got married to a villager. (Chapter nine, I THINK)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho Or InuYasha.

-Intertwined Permanently; 21-

Ever since the day that Kagome got the letter from Sango, She and Kirara had been visiting her grave every day. It was located on the side of a road. Most people never came here. And those who did usually only did so if it was neccessary for their work or something. Kagome had been walking this road for year, because, it was convenient for her to get home easily.

And, so, here Kagome and Kirara, visiting Sango, as always. As they made their way to the stone, Kagome vaguely wondered what she'd do afterwards. She didn't feel like going home. She was hungry, but didn't want her mother to take the time to make her something. Kagome could cook herself, quite well, actually, but, her mother was the type of person who fussed over people and insisted on doing things like that for them. So, Kagome thought that she'd go to a cafe or something to eat. But, Kagome didn't like eating alone, either. She was a very sociable person, and, loved being in the company of other people, as long as they weren't staight out rude to her.

Normally, Kagome would invite Yukina out, but, She was probably out wth Kurama. They'd gotten together at the amusement park. Kagome was very happy for them. She could invite Yusuke, but, he was probably with Keiko. They always spent a lot of time together. Maybe Kuwabara? No. He was depressed. Yukina and Kurama getting together really got to him. But, Kagome knew he'd be alright soon enough. He'd find some other pretty girl and forget all about his 'Unrequited Love' for Yukina. But, Kagome wasn't in the mood to hang out with a depressed guy. Botan'd be working, as would Koenma. Shizuru? Probably working or threatening Kuwabara. Genkai? Probably training, and, if not, she'd say no to Kagome's offer. Genkai didn't seem to like leaving the shrine. One of her old school 'friends'? No. No way. Kagome would not ask any of them. They bugged the heck out of her. Kirara, of course, would go home after their visit, and ,Kagome's mother, as mentioned earlier was always very busy. Kagome was out of options.

There had to be someone!

"Is this one of your past friends graves?"

Kagome suddenly whirled around to see Hiei standing behind her. 'That's it! I'll ask Hiei! He's perfect. Exactly who I want to hang out with!'

"Ah! Yes, it is... Sango was always so kind to me." Kagome replied.

"I see. Who is that?" Hiei asked, indicating Kirara.

"Oh! This is Kirara, She's from the past, too. She's a demon cat." Kagome explained.

"...I see." Hiei said.

"Hiei! Would you like to go get something to eat?" Kagome suddenly asked.

'Huh? Why is she asking me? Can't she go by herself or ask Yukina? Oh, wait. Yukina's with Kurama. He said earlier that he asked her out to eat. He said that he asked her to eat because he wanted to go on a date with her. What else did he mention...? Oh, yeah. That when someone asks you out to eat or something, it means they like you-...No way. Kagome would never like me, no matter how much I like her- No! I don't! Right! I-I don't like her, and she doesn't like me! We're just friends. Friends? Were they really friends? Were they less than that? Or, perhaps, more?' Were Hiei's thoughts on Kagome's little request.

"Uh... Hiei? Will you come?" Kagome asked again.

"...Yes." Hiei, finally, replied.

"Really? Great! I'm so happy! Well then, Kirara, Are you going to go home? If, so, I shouldn't be long. We're just going to eat something." Kagome replied.

"Mow." Kirara confirmed and began the short trek home.

"Alright! Hiei, Let's go!" Kagome said happily, suddenly grabbing Hiei's hand, surprising Hiei.

When they made it to a cafe they both agreed on, Kagome finally noticed that she was holding Hiei's hand. And, that she had been the entire time. But, it felt so natural that she didn't notice. the hands fit together perfectly. But, even so, Kagome quickly let go of his hand. "Let's go."

After getting inside, getting seated, and ordering their food, there was an awkward silence.

'Maybe I should have said no.' Were Hiei's thoughts.

Surprisingly, It was neither Hiei nor Kagome who broke the silence. It was Yusuke and Keiko.

"Kagome! Hiei! Woah!" Yusuke said as he and Keiko walked towards them.

"Hey Kagome, Hiei. It's nice to see you. But, this is quite unexpected." Keiko greeted them both.

"Really Unexpected! I mean, I never thought Hiei'd get a girlfriend, and especially not someone as nice as you, Kagome!" Yusuke said.

"Eh...? Eh? EH! Um, w-we're not t-together-" Kagome was saying before Keiko intterupted.

"Stop, Yusuke! You're embarassing them. I don't think they want the entire restaurant to know about their being together!" Keiko scolded Yusuke. "But, even so, congratulations, you two! I hope your relationship lasts!"

"N-no, I mean, we're just, frien-" Kagome was, once again, interupted.

"She is your girlfriend, right?" Yusuke started talking to Hiei.

"Hn."

"I'm right, right?"

"Be quiet."

"Right?"

"Silence."

"right!"

"Shut up, detective."

"Right."

"I'm warning you."

"She is your girlfriend! Isn't she! She is!"

"That's right, she is!" Hiei suddenly said, getting up, grabbing Kagome's hand and pulling her out of the restaurant, only, this time, they were both perfectly aware of their hands being intertwined, just like their souls were. And, this time, neither let go.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

FINALLY! SOME PROGESS! I'M TRULY OVERJOYED! PLEASE, REVIEW! I'D LIKE TO THANK Gcdv FOR REVIEWING EVERY CHAPTER LATELY. PLEASE, CONTINUE REVIEWING. AND, PLEASE, SOME OTHER PEOPLE SHOULD TOO! FLAMES ARE, AS ALWAYS, WELCOMED. SEEYA,  
AlwaysHiei 


	22. Chapter 22

Intertwined Permanently- Chapter 22

Disclaimer:I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

After walking for quite a while, Hiei finally stopped underneath a huge tree. The area seemed to be pretty secluded.

"Wow... It's so pretty and quiet here." Kagome commented, looking around for a few moments.

"I stay most of my nights here in this tree. People rarely come here." Hiei explained.

"Oh..." Kagome replied, at a loss of words.

"I... I'm sorry, Kagome. I know you don't feel the same as me.I... know that you don't love me like I love you." Hiei said, before letting go of her hand.

"No." Kagome said, before grabbing his hand again. "Don't be sorry. Because I... I do feel the same way, Hiei. I love you, too."

Before they could say or do anything more, a demon suddenly burst into the clearing. "Give me the Shikon Jewel!" It demanded, before using it's claws to attack Kagome.

Hiei immediately grabbed Kagome and jumped out of the way before he could get her.

"Why you!" It screeched as it punched Hiei in the jaw.

Hiei then put Kagome down in the tree, pulled out his Katana and attacked his enemy. He was able to destroy an arm before being smacked with the other, sending him flying to the other side of the clearing.

"Hiei?! Are you okay?!" Kagome called from the tree, about to jump out when the demon took her by surprise by grabbing her by the neck.

"Give me the jewel!!" It screamed in her ear.

"N...No...! Hiei... help!" Kagome managed to get out, before passing out due to lack of air.

Hiei jumped to his feet and raced over to the demon and punched it in the face, the force hard enough to make it let go of Kagome. Hiei used his speed to catch the now-falling unconcious girl before she hit the ground and put her back in the tree before running over to the demon to continue their battle.

The demon tried to punch Hiei, but, he dodged and used his sword to get rid of that arm as well. the demon then kicked Hiei hard enough so that he went through a tree.

Kagome chose that moment to wake up and get the attention of the demon by yelling, "Hiei!"

The demon then ran over to Hiei, picked him up and said to Kagome, "Give me the jewel or he's dead."

"H-Hiei!!" Kagome screamed, unsure of what to do.

Hiei kicked the demon in the gut and got out of his grasp, landing in front of her. "Stay away from Kagome!!" Hiei yelled before ripping off his arm bandages, revealing what seemed to be a tattoo of a dragon on his arm. He then yelled, "Dragon of the darkness Flame!"

With that yelled, the dragon came off of his arm and headed straight for the demon before them, destroying everything in it's path, including the demon before returning to Hiei's arm.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Hiei asked.

"Ah! Yes, of course. Thanks, Hiei." Kagome replied, before hugging him.

Suddenly, she let go of Hiei and pulled the jewel off of her neck. "Huh...?"

-WITH INUYASHA-

InuYasha decided to make a wish on the jewel. He decided to wish Kikyo peace; in the afterlife. He decided that he was a fool. He loved Kikyo, and he still did. Just, not this Kikyo. Not the Kikyo who killed Kohaku and blamed Kagome. Not the Kikyo who tried to have Kagome killed. Not this Kikyo who was an all-around jerk.

InuYasha loved the Kikyo who was always kind. The Kikyo who helped others. The Kikyo who didn't use others for her own self. The Kikyo who loved InuYasha. She was the first person who could accept him for who and what he was. InuYasha could never repay her for that, but, he could let her soul finally stop it's wandering and rest in peace.

And so, that's what he was here for. That's why he was kneeling next to a Kikyo whose soul was leaving her body. That's why his eyes seemed so sad yet so happy and relieved at the same time. That's why he was crying. Because he loved her so much, but, he had to destroy her. He knew The real Kikyo would be thankful for this, but, he still felt extreme sadness in his heart.

He wasn't the only one there to see her off, though. With him stood Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede. All there to back him up.

InuYasha knew that he had made a lot of mistakes, especially when it concerned all of his friends and Kagome, his very best friend, but, they never left hm. He was thankful, to say the least.

"Inu... Yasha..." Kikyo murmured before completely leaving this world, on her way to the next.

"Kikyo... I love you..." InuYasha said quietly to her departing soul, before standing and turning to his friends. They all looked at him sympathetically before Miroku said, "For all of the mistakes we've made recently, I do believe that this was definitely the right thing to do, InuYasha."

"Thanks, guys." InuYasha replied with a smile forming on his face. "Thanks."

-BACK IN THE PRESENT-

"Is something wrong, Kagome?" Hiei asked worriedly.

"The jewel... It's dissapearing." Kagome replied as she and Hiei watched the last bit of the beautiful jewel that had caused so much bloodshed dissapear into thin air. "It's... gone."

"...Kagome? You said you loved me, but... but does that mean that you'll really be... happy with me?" Hiei asked.

"Hiei. I already am happy with you. I've been happy with you since we met. I'm happy that we know eachother and I'm happy that I get to be near you. I'm happy that you saved me when we met and today. I'm happy that we went to the amusement park together. I'm happy we ate ice cream together, I'm happy that we spent that day at Kurama's house together playing Sim's Bustin' Out. I'm happy that we ate together at that Chinese place twice. I'm happy that we met eachother at the grave today and that we went out to eat and discovered our feelings. I'm happy that we held hands, too." Kagome explained to Hiei. "I'm happy that our lives have been intertwined since we met. Just like our souls are."

"I'm... happy, too." Hiei said to Kagome, hugging her. "I'm happy that both my soul and my life are intertwined permanently with yours.

-THE END-

IT'S FINALLY FINISHED! MY FIRST FAN FICTION IS FINALLY FINISHED AFTER SO LONG. I FEEL A LITTLE BIT SAD, BUT EXTREMELY RELIEVED THAT I WAS AT LEAST ABLE TO END IT RELATIVELY NICELY. BUT, JUST BECAUSE IT'S OVER DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU CAN'T REVIEW! I STILL WOULD LOVE REVIEWS! THIS WAS MY FIRST FAN FICTION AND I'M VERY PROUD OF IT, SO, PLEASE, TELL ME YOUR OPINION ON IT! FLAMES ARE, AS ALWAYS, WELCOMED.

SEEYA OR GOODBYE, DEPENDING UPON WHETHER OR NOT YOU PLAN ON READING ANY OF MY OTHER FANFICTIONS AS WELL, -AlwaysHiei 


End file.
